Irish Deux
by RaffealHart
Summary: Le Gasps! They have been discovered! A Request by Shizu66, may this story bring you as much happiness as you have bestowed upon this amatuer writer.
1. Dammit, Its Five O'Clock Somewhere

"You're fucking serious?" Ron yelped and for the first time his mother hadn't reprimanded him.

As solemn as the air was around them, that seemed like just a bad joke and that small tickle in his chest burst out into a loud, bark of a laugh. And then all eyes had gone from the strange couple in question to the grinning Bill in the armchair. He didn't care, it really wasn't anything to be a prat about.

"I'm sorry but I'm way to sober right now." Bill picked up his goblet of hard vodka and took a sip, he really wasn't planning on getting drunk at three in the afternoon but there was now way in hell he was going to be a part of this awkwardness, especially if he really didn't give a damn in the first place. Rising from his seat, Bill grinned, "Mr. Black, Professor Snape, I bid you adieu. I thank you for opening your home to myself and my family Mr. Black. Congratulations to your relationship, sincerely but now I'm going to take advantage of your hospitality and go raid the liquor cabinet and go drink heavily. When you're done with this," He motioned loosely to the dead silent room filled with the largest group its ever held in a long time, the whole Order, "I'd love for you to join me."

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY THAT IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE!" Molly bellowed loud, standing tall and red faced. She was taken aback by the coarseness of her son's claim.

"No Mother, it is completely appropriate," Bill said with a breathless laugh in his voice, eyeing his mother with anger yet fondness at the same time, "These are our comrades and you're acting like they've stabbed you in the back. Its childish and cruel, I won't be a part of it. I might not like Snape but I have enough respect for him to leave his personal business alone like an _adult _would."

There was a mild confusion amongst the Weasley children. This was Bill, their ringleader. He was like God in their eyes, his word was law and if he disagreed with something, they wouldn't do it but they wouldn't side against their mother in a serious time like this. Though, sensing this was no place for their sister, Fred nudged Ginny, placing a hand on her shoulder to steer her out of the room and George bumped his father's elbow, gaining his attention and motioned they were taking Ginny and motioned to Harry, Hermione and Ron, only Harry had caught onto the goings on around them. They didn't need to be here for this. Harry took Hermione's hand and George grabbed Ron about the arm, steering him out and when Ron opened his mouth to rebel, George gave him a look more startling then the deadly looks his mother had ever flashed at him.

Molly took her seat, her hand over her mouth.

It was quiet.

"Well, I for one see no better time for a drink then now." Slughorn said, his eyes gone and stood up, flashing the couple a troubled half-smile and fled after Bill.


	2. Family

"_But they're gay!"_

Ron had been repeating that for hours and Harry slipped out to get some fresh air. He loved Ron he really did but he couldn't stand to be around the negative environment anymore. Charlie was keeping Ron busy with stories from Romania. Fred and George had taken Ginny and Hermione out for some ice cream to distract them. They'd offered to take everyone but neither of the three of them were in the mood for it. Every room in the house had two or more people inside and yet the house had never felt more empty. Nobody attempted to say anything or even make eye contact. Molly hadn't even whipped up a meal. Arthur, Remus and Tonks kept her company in the study. She seemed more upset now at having her eldest son disappointed in her then Severus' relationship.

_Relationship._

When had that all begun?

Harry huffed. His Godfather was the only sort of father he'd known. He wasn't sure if he was more upset at him being with someone like Snape or hurt at not being told at all. Why wouldn't he tell him? They were family weren't they? Harry glanced over his shoulder and found McGonagall at the door, frowning deeply at him, the aging lines drawing thicker into her face.

"Harry!" She looked at him like he'd just said a curse word in front of her, "You'll catch you're death out here," McGonagall stripped off her shawl and wrapped it around his shoulders, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night anyways, Mr. Potter, you should've gone to sleep hours ago."

"Sorry Professor, I must have gotten distracted and lost track of time. I've got a lot on my mind."

Minerva's annoyed expression fell away, and she shivered, uncrossing her arms. She looked away, "That seems to be the case with everyone tonight."

The Professor took a place standing at Harry's side, staring out into the streets below them. They could see Shacklebolt and Moody enjoying a smoke outside on the back porch steps. McGonagall and Molly never let them smoke in the house, a filthy habit they called it. McGonagall probably already knew George and Fred had the occasional smoke every once in a while but she never called them on it when they came back clearly smelling like smoke. She was funny that way, she had a soft spot for most of the Weasleys as Ginny had overheard, she claimed they all as much good as they did mischief in them, even Percy.

"I just don't understand why he didn't tell me." Harry confesses. It feels right to talk to her.

"Some have the same reactions we saw tonight, it's not always the best to be honest with your friends no matter how loving they might be." Minerva frowned, "Though it was certainly as William says; its nobody else's business but theirs."

"…Do you think they are happy together?"

"That is private Harry," McGonagall only called him Harry when she was being stern. It was a kind sort of thing, more personal. More loving, "But…I think that they are. Now off with you Mr. Potter I believe it is long past your bedtime."

"Right." Harry nodded, slipping off the shawl and handed it back, "Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"We'll have none of that, I'm glad to help," McGonagall wrapped her scarf over her shoulders, letting Harry proceed into the house before her, "Let's get you a warm glass of milk and perhaps something to eat to help settle your mind."


	3. A Drunken Friend Z Per C

Young Bill Weasley, apparently was very serious when he said he was going to drink…heavily.

Sirius took him up on his offer of joining him for a drink alongside Percy who enjoyed firewiskey and as he claimed sloppily, "Couldn't give a flagernoughsof 'bout whatever _homosezual releasionship_ was _gaying_ up the _plase._"

The smart boy's brains seemed to abandon ship entirely when the brew hit his lips. Severus told him he was going to bed early, unwilling to be scrutinized by, 'a large sum of people he didn't even like.'

Sirius gave him a subtle peck on the cheek Severus didn't want but needed and decided to do some recon work. The order was more disturbed by the relationship than disgusted or angered. Sirius gave them some credit, walking in on Sirius kissing Severus so passionately on the lips was something that would perturb him too.

It was his house though and damn it; if he wanted to kiss Snape, he would kiss him however he damn well pleased. He'd never been overly affectionate, he knew better than that and had respect for his guests, staving it off for _days. _And in a moment of weakness he'd made a mistake…no not a mistake. He loved Severus, he'd never be a **mistake**. He'd done something out of love in a moment of weakness.

Severus was leaving to spend the day with Draco tomorrow and he kissed him, letting him know he was alright with it and would be missed.

"Aye!" Bill whooped, wrapping an arm around Sirius' shoulders and raised his bottle of rum, "To you and your bride, Sirius! The best wishes!"

"To dar brudeh!" Percy nearly threw the small bottle of Jack at Sirius, losing his grip in the thrust forward to toast.

Sirius laughed and tapped his bottle to Bill's. This was what he'd needed, blind indifference. Not comfort. Not acceptance that would have come far too soon to be meaningful, but a break from the situation's emotional baggage, "Aye!"


	4. Want

He confesses it to him because if he didn't, it'd somehow get back to the poor lad anyways.

"I don't understand it…"

Severus glanced at the boy. He was in his teens and yet he sounded like he was a first year again, his voice soft, almost innocent in questioning. They had a bond as Godfather and godchild; Severus had held the boy when he was first born and felt a burst in his chest of pure and utter warmth.

"You don't understand what, Draco?"

"Don't you want to have children? A wife? A family?" Draco looked at him point blank in the eyes, his head cocked to the side slightly and his brows knitted, "I know you can't stand idiots but there must have been some woman you could stand; you liked Potter's mother well enough."

Severus had felt the longing for a child for some weeks after he'd first held Draco. To hold such a small life in his hands and call it his son or his daughter. To love and be loved in a pure and unrelenting way. He wanted a wife, who would coo and speak softly to their child and look up at him with a smile. He wanted a family.

He'd would have never laid a hand on their child.

He'd never beat his child.

He'd put the fear of god into his family.

But he knew how cold the world could be. He could never bring a child up with all the love he could give then thrust the innocent into the world and watch it be tormented and ripped apart. Every so often he'd touch his nose or brush his hand through his hair and feel the disgustingness of it. The wretchedness. What if the child looked _like him_?

That last thought haunted him to the point of bringing him near tears. He wanted that life so badly but he couldn't let someone he loved be tortured over it's physical appearance as he was. He could protect the dear love with his life but he couldn't protect it from the world.

"When one looks as I do, Draco, you don't consider breed bad traits into the world."

Draco's expression fell the second the implications hit him. The good looking boy took on a pitiful look that was one of disbelief bordering on the line of horror. Severus' lips twitched as he felt the urge to give the boy a reassuring smile but averted his eyes instead and looked out the window.

Draco was not a creature of sympathy or pity but he loved his godfather as one of the family. He adored the man. When he looked at Snape he saw, Severus. His brilliance. His dry humor. The man who loved a mud blood he couldn't bring himself to hate. He never saw the hooked nose or greasy hair. To him, he was simply his Godfather. And it was like twisting a knife into his heart to know that Severus loathed himself so deeply he wouldn't consider bringing a child into the world.

"It's for the best, Draco." Severus said after a while.


	5. A Queer Noise

It's a queer noise.

The strangest the twins have ever heard at the Grimmauld Place.

And they've heard some pretty disturbed things.

There is some disagreements in planning so their visit was extended.

It's a full house.

But everyone's asleep.

Well almost everyone.

They hear everything and their curiosity has gotten the better of them.

Its Severus that is downstairs.

And apparently he's torturing some poor animal in the sink.

A cat maybe?

The water is running and oddly enough

Severus is completely soaked.

Did he go outside?

"Love?"

The twins jerk back in behind the entry way, hiding.

They share a panicked glance and then it hits them.

"Love what are you doing to the poor thing?"

"Washing off the oil."

"Oil? Bloody hell is that a burn?"

"Muggle brats… they lit it on fire."

"Poor thing…"

"No regard for a life…"

"I'm sorry love. Do you want to see if Pomfery will take a look at it?"

"No. I have some healing salve in my room. I'll bandage it up myself."

"You're soaked."

"…"

"Show me where the salve is, I'll patch the little dear up while you get out of those clothes and shower."

"_**Dont patronize me.**_ I can do it myself."

Fred and George take a risk and glance around the corner of the entrance to the kitchen.

Severus and Sirius stand face to face, around six inches between them.

Severus is holding the cat, no more than a tiny kitten in his hand. It's a sand sort of color with heavy accents of a soft brown and a white underbelly. Its back leg is burnt badly, the red puffy skin exposed and its struggling pitifully. There is a look on Snape's face that uncharacteristic. Its childish, his shoulder hunched and though his eyes are furious, they glisten in the dim light.

"I know but you won't be much used to anyone if you get sick."

Severus stares at him. It looks more like he's going to hit Sirius than hand over the creature. Eventually he carefully hands the creature to Sirius, never meeting his eyes. Sirius doesn't seemed deterred in the slightest. He uses his free hand to cup Severus' face and kisses him on his sullen cheek.


	6. Love Cannot Be Told, But Felt

In the morning you can find them on the back porch.

Severus two steps above and Sirius with his back pressed against him.

He sits between Severus' legs, staring out at the sunrise.

Arthur finds Molly standing there.

In front of the glass door just…

Watching.

"Mol?"

"They mean it."

Arthur approaches and looks.

His face is blank for a moment.

And then the thick lines of his face pull back.

Into a small smile.

He kisses the top of Molly's head and pulls her toward the kitchen.

"The kids will be up in a bit, let's make a big breakfast."


	7. Ethan

In a house full of people, it didn't matter how big it was.

Eventually they were going to find out.

"Ethan?"

"Ethan." Charlie declared with a firm nod.

"Its Severus' cat you should really let him nam-"

"Ethan." Declared Luna and Hermione simultaneously.

Minerva gave up, casting a glance back towards Severus who sat in an oversized chair on the other-side of the room reading the newspaper. She noted, every so often his black eyes would flicker up as he checked on the status of the small creature.

Ethan, as the poor thing was deemed, had become friendly and even boisterous in his behavior. Severus had given him enough pain-killer to leave his burned leg completely numb and wrapped it thickly in a cast


	8. Perks Of Being Old

"If someone doesn't start talking, I'm going to start spiking the pumpkin juice."

Moody takes a chomp out of the bread.

The Order is convinced he actually means it.

"Moody." Minerva warns.

Dumbledore just sits back and smiles.

He misses good family mornings.


	9. Simple In TheMind Everything Will B Fine

"_You're so lucky you're not a girl. I would've hit that, rain or no rain." Sirius laughs loudly._

_Severus blushes and glares. They'd been in the field buried in the field of grass, groping and kissing when it turned from a mild spring morning to hailing tennis balls sized raindrops. Without any hesitance, Sirius put his own jacket over Severus head and dragged him back to the school. Severus was almost completely dry though Sirius was soaked to the bone. The rain didn't discourage the Gryffindor one bit, he'd snuck some food from the kitchen and returned with soft bread, cheese and a half bottle of cider and they ended up hiding in an abandoned classroom._

_Sirius had stripped down to just his loose boxers, letting his clothes dry on a desk and cuddled up to Severus for 'warmth' when ironically he was warmth then the Slytherin._

"_What makes me different from girls…despite the obvious?" _

_Sirius always made him curious. His arm wrapped around the slim shoulders kept the other boy intimately close and the Gryffindor grinned at first, his reply on the tip of his tongue until something came over his face, halting his words. It was probably the only time in their whole relationship Sirius had ever thought about anything for more than a second but he replied with,_

"_Probably since you're all fragile and shit. I don't want you getting sick in from the cold." Sirius kissed his head; his mind seemed to be somewhere else._

Its one of his fondness memories.

Sirius was never big on expressing his love but his strange confessions that had consciously meant nothing to him meant the world to Severus as he realized the strange boy who took enjoyment from torturing him had gradually picked up a affection for him.

"Why are you still up, Severus?" Sirius wraps an arm around his middle, hoisting the blanket up a bit higher around them.

Everyone knows they're together so they've decided to just sleep in the same room. Its nearly three and some of the Order members have already left but the house is still pretty full. Severus closed the book he'd gotten distracted from and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thinking."

"Mhmm…." Sirius groaned, curling into Severus' long body, "Too much thinking not enough sex."

Severus smiled. Sirius was a simple man. Give him his sex, his food and his Godson, he was happy.


	10. Winter Is A Fine Time To Depart

Eventually came Christmas.

They weren't as obvious as Molly and Arthur.

But they were a couple.

At least amongst their friends…errr

Well acquaintances in Snape's case.

But all the same.

Though Snape could never bring his friends to dinner.

He had Ethan.

His cub.

And he was alright with a cat and a dog.

* * *

><p>To The Man Who Has Nothing; He Has Found His Freedom<p>

Dear Shizu66, I gave you no deadline, mainly because if you give a writer a deadline they'll have the writing done about two to three weeks later... Oh writers and artists are terrible terrible people and I am both of them and a Aries, fate is cruel. Shizu66, for readers who dont know is a dedicated reviewer like CountessZero, and she requested a story though I usually avoid requests being as perviously stated, Writers are terrible people.

Much love to you Shizu, you inspire me to write more often.

StabMeInTheFace;SummerToMyTom


End file.
